


not enough not enough finally enough

by toomuchsky



Category: Coppelion
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchsky/pseuds/toomuchsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day AU where Shion and Kanon are actually serial killers because I Am Trash and needed this in my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not enough not enough finally enough

**Author's Note:**

> listen i don't even know where this came from i just really needed a serial killer au where they were as codependent as i wanted them to be and this came out i want to say i can explain but i don't think i can

We glance at each other over the bloody carcass of our latest prey, for just a second, before we begin our ritual of cleaning up the kill floor. It’s the glance that tells both of us everything we need to know.

_Yes._

_Good._

_Successful._

_Still not enough._

Still not fucking enough.

We go to sanitize and dissolve the body and the evidence. We go to clean each other up, scrubbing the blood and brains out of each other’s hair and between the cracks in each other’s fingers. We go back outside to find a way to make it enough.

.xXx.

We glance at each other over the head of the new girl in school, just for a second, before we go back to laughing and smiling with the friends that we’re with. It’s the glance that tells both of us everything we need to know.

_It’s her._

_It’s her._

_It’s got to be her._

We’ve got to get her.

.xXx.

We practice on each other, as we always do, making each other curl with agony and scream so loudly so deliciously, that we start laughing hysterically with the sheer brilliance of sound. We carve our names, our secrets, our whispers, into each other’s flesh. In this moment, it’s not her we want, but ourselves – _me us I we our._

Destroy.

Annihilate.

End.

_Break._

We end with patching ourselves up, shoving antibiotics and painkillers down our throats, and curling up to sleep off the pain around each other, knowing that when we go to the real thing, we’ll know exactly how she feels, lying on the table in front of us.

_We’ve been there. Shh, don’t cry, don’t scream, we know how you feel._

It’s gonna get a lot worse.

.xXx.

When we finally get caught, our parents are crying, our friends are heartbroken, the girl’s family looks relieved.

We go quietly, submissively.

After all, we still have each other.

.xXx.

Can’t fight it can’t feed it can’t sate it can’t can’t can’t

Can’t _feel_

.xXx.

We always knew it would end this way. We never knew how. We always knew we weren’t we us them they our. I was I and she was she.

.xXx.

I was I and she was dead.

.xXx.

Carved up, traced out with secrets no one but she understood.

_Finally enough._

_It’s finally enough._


End file.
